1. Prior Art
This patent relates to liquid and cup dispensers and more particularly, combination liquid and cup dispensers.
There is no threaded service caps such as those shown in the prior art which might result in a greater probability of leaks.
The prior art dispensers must be turned upside down and another service cap located on the bottom of the dispenser to gain access to the interior and spigot.
The prior art also in requires a cumbersome elongated clip to snap into place to secure cups which could also cause cups to be crushed or distorted if they were forced away from their intended seat in the concave section of the main body due to cup size change.
Similarly the prior art shows a irregularly shaped interior which would make wall mounting more difficult and would also result in a more complicated cleaning.
Mounting of this invention allows for single hand operation for cleaning and filling unlike the prior art patents.
This patent is designed to improve on the prior art to provide an easily filled and cleaned mounted dispenser for mouth wash as an example in a hospital type environment.
In order to accomplish this, a large diameter opening, such as that shown in the prior art at the top is provided with a loose fit liftoff lid so that no accessory type funnel devices would be necessary in order to refill the container. This is offset from the wall to simplify filling further.
The dispenser disclosed in this application has an offset bracket which allows for it to be easily removed, filled while the mounting stays in place and cleaned while the mounting remains in place.
2. General Discussion of the Invention
The present invention is designed in order to have a disposable or washable portion which portion is held by a mounting means to a bracket on the wall. When the user of the device needs to clean or dispose of the holder for the mouthwash or cups it can be easily removed and a separate container replaced simultaneously so that there is no need for a long period when the bracket would not have a mouthwash and cup dispenser mounted.
One of the major problems which the prior art does not address is that this invention has the ability to have disposable or easily replaced mouthwash dispenser and cup holders.
The disposal nature of these is evidenced by the fact that most mouthwash comes in disposable plastic containers initially and by adding the bracket and for the wall on a mounting mechanism cooperating with the bracket which is attached to the mouthwash container no great expense is incurred.
The containers can be glass and therefore reusable. They can also be recyclable plastic or glass.
By disposing of threaded surface caps, less capable or handicapped individuals can more easily use the invention.
Less expensive production is provided for because of the simplicity of the design.
It is therefore another object of the invention to maintain the cup supply in a totally enclosed inner chamber with an easily replaced fluid supply.
It is a further object to dispense with as many corners as possible to make the preferred embodiment easy to clean and without corners capable of trapping debris.
A further object of the invention to provide a simplified mouth wash and cup dispenser.
As a further object to provide mouth wash dispenser which promotes the use of large supply bottles and therefore lessens the environmental impact of multiple mouth wash bottles.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification, with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part thereof and in which like numerals correspond to like parts throughout the several views of the invention.